Leif Hirsch
Leif Hirsch is the son of Brother from Brother and Sister by the Brothers Grimm. He is the cousin of Luise Schwester. Info Name: Leif Hirsch Age: 15 Parent's Story: Brother and Sister Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Moacir Banana Secret Heart's Desire: To become a park ranger and not have to deal with too much fairy tale drama. My "Magic" Touch: I have extensive knowledge about nature. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get rather argumentative with other people. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It's great to be outdoors and deal with natural magic. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Dancing is way too girly for my tastes. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Leif is of average height, with short light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a green T-shirt with a deer pattern and brown pants. Personality Leif is a rough outdoorsman who doesn't like being cooped up in a building. He can be somewhat brash at times and tends to argue with other people frequently. Like his cousin Luise, he loves nature and is willing to protect it at all costs. He dislikes dancing and other activities he finds "girly", so he can come off as somewhat meatheaded. Biography Hallo! I'm Leif Hirsch, the son of Brother. My father and his sister fled their wicked stepmother and hid in the woods. They searched for water, and when they found a spring, Brother drank it and turned into a deer. Sister and the deer dwelt in the woods for some time, but when a king visited the woods, Sister married him. Eventually, when the stepmother wass put to death after she plotted to get rid of the queen, Brother turned back into a human. Eventually, my father found a wife of his own. I am the oldest of four children. I have two younger brothers and a younger sister. We live in the woods surrounding hte king's castle. I'm very close with my cousin Luise, who lives in the castle. I visit her as often as I can. We're the same age, though I'm three weeks older. I've been a woodsman all my life. I'm good at chopping trees for firewood, patrolling the woods, and hunting. This is all going to come in handy someday. It's because I really want to be a park ranger. My father is one, and he's inspired me to do so as well. It's going to be a great job for me, since I love nature. I want to protect the forest, teach people about nature, and regulate hunting so people don't take too many animals. I'm a bit on the abrasive side. I'm quick to get into arguments with people, especially about politics and environmental issues. I get into a lot of arguments, which kinda stresses me out because I'm supposed to be making friends, not repelling them. It's also hard for me to do things that are outside my comfort zone. I consider myself one of those manly man types and I find it hard to do girly activities like dancing and cooking. I'd feel embarrassed if someone saw me doing something like that. I really don't want to get involved in the destiny conflict, since it's a foolish waste of time. It's better for us to get along and it's important for us to work together. Trivia *Leif's name means "deer" in German. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Taliesin Jaffe. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:Brother and Sister Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:Work in progress